


Shed Secrets (Frook Manip)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Digital Art, M/M, Manip, Old work, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first <i>Skins</i> manip, I ever made. Ever! And I'm still pretty darn happy about it even now tbh. Enjoy! And remember, comments and kudos are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed Secrets (Frook Manip)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/yRJNsQY.png)


End file.
